


Asgardian Christmas Stocking

by NurseDarry



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, M/M, Not Shippy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 21:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/pseuds/NurseDarry
Summary: My gift to 8verity8 for the Marvel Holiday Swap.





	Asgardian Christmas Stocking

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8Verity8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/gifts).



> Finally posting here, although my recip got this before Christmas (thankfully! I'm glaring at you, Royal Mail).
> 
> I had so much fun designing and creating this, and had no small amount of raised eyebrows from the old dears at the sewing shops when I brought in the colour palettes. It won't show up on the photos (which isn't a bad thing, because my free-motion quilting skills are still very much a work in progress), but the red side pattern is little crescents/horns à la Loki's helmet, and the yellow side pattern is lightning bolts. I have also added some brass-like buttons the front which have a Nordic/Celtic design. Sadly, my shitty camera doesn't do the colours and patterns justice.
> 
> I'm glad you liked it, 8verity8, and hope you have a super New Year!  
> Many thanks to the mods for running such a lovely, stress-fee exchange! Xx


End file.
